


Baby, you're bad

by TaejinIsMyLyfe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bitchy San, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Cocky Mingi, Ex Boyfriends SeongSan, Fishnets, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Top Song Mingi, highschoolAU, sangi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaejinIsMyLyfe/pseuds/TaejinIsMyLyfe
Summary: San just moved to a preppy new area from the dangerous parts of town.He's not used to all this fancy shit.Enter Song Mingi, Mr.Popular AND rich.Chaos and a lot of sexual tension ensuesAnd if that's not enough for you to want to read this, San gets fucked in fishnets, so......
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Baby, you're bad

San sighed, his eyes rolling back at the overly white and preppy entrance of the building. He was standing in front of the "Institute of Education for Young Boys". The gold framed sign made him want to retch. He was used to the slums, the dirty and grimy cum stained walls of his old school. Now that his mom had married a rich CEO who wanted to give San the "the best education he could give him", he was forced to leave his old school, house, neighborhood, and come to this new fancy place where he clearly didn't belong.

San was comfortable in the bad part of town where he was from. His boyfriend, Seonghwa, was the leader of a small gang situated in their school where they used to sell weed to the other poor kids in the area. San would often help him with packaging or marketing and he was friends with all the bad influences that parents warn their kids to be wary of in fancy parts of town like this.

Now, San couldn't even be with Seonghwa anymore without driving 50 minutes.

Even though he despised his mom's boyfriend, or I guess now, step dad for taking him away from his old life, he still could appreciate his huge room and tons of new clothes (and plushies) that was given to him. Honestly, he seemed like an alright guy, just not really what San was used to.

The only other man he had in his life was his father, but he acted more like a bag of dust rotting on their couch. He was glad that his mother had finally found someone to spoil her but he still wasn't comfortable with all the rich boys in this school.

He breathed out another sigh as he stepped closer to the building entrance. He itched at his neck, the collar of the white button up closing in on his neck, he decided to unbutton a few buttons and let his chest breathe a little. The uniform consisted of a plain white collard shirt and plain khaki slacks. A pretty boring and ugly uniform if you ask San. To give it more of a flair, San had thrown on a deep red cardigan over it and braided his hair on the sides since they were growing out a little bit.

He eyed the other students, filing into the building, seeing as it was about 7:56 AM and school was to start at 8:05, he decided to start making his way inside as well. San observed the other boys, they were all so clean and proper, and he didn't see another person wearing a jacket overtop, making him stand out even more as a red dot in a sea of white.

San looked down at his schedule paper, 'ah....fuck, world history' he shook his head as he approached a boy making his way in the building and tapped on his shoulder.

"H-hey. Hi, I'm new here, do you know where the world history room is in?" San looked expectantly at the other boy who nodded and was about to open his mouth to answer him, "SAN!" The other boy flinched at San's sudden yell. "Sorry, I didn't mention my name, it's San........sorry I'm just nervous"

The other boy started laughing after a 3 second delay, clutching his belly, "hey man, I'm Hongjoong, don't worry, I'll take you to world history" The boy, Hongjoong, gestured for San to follow him into the building. San obliged.

_'Hongjoong'_ San made a mental note of his name and face so that he could remember his newest friend(?).

"Here we are, San" Hongjoong stopped in front of the class. San stood on his tiptoes to peer into the window of the classroom, there were some people already seated but school hadn't technically started yet so he figured he was alright.

San turned back to Hongjoong, "thank you so much" He bowed slightly and waved him off. San turned back slowly to the door and breathed out before pushing the handle down and entering the classroom.

As soon as he had gone inside, the faint chattering of teenage boys simmered down until his heavy steps were the only ones that could be heard. It seemed the boys noticed that they had never seen him before, and his pale blonde hair and bright red sweater wasn't exactly helping. San made his way to the teacher's desk so he could notify him that he was the new student.

The teacher had his nose buried in a book and it took San a few attempts to separate his attention from his read. The teacher finally noticed him and gave him an apologetic nod as he stood up and guided San to the front of the room.

"Hey, San, right? I'm Mr.Kim, let me introduce you to the class." San just nodded to the teacher as he faced the classroom, his hands tucked neatly behind his back. The teacher does the same, grabbing the attention of the class once again.

"Class, this is a new student, Choi San" Mr.Kim gestured San to introduce himself to the class as well.

San bowed, "Hello! Please call me San, and....p-please be good to me" his cheeks started heating up and there was slight layer of blush settled high on his cheekbones. There was a chuckle from one of the boys but San couldn't tell who it was.

The teacher nodded at him, "okay San....you can sit next to....." Mr.Kim looked around the room for a free space, "ah, there, you can sit next to Mingi. Song Mingi, please raise your hand" A brown haired guy sitting in the third row of seats lifted his hand, making eye contact with San and smirking slightly. The blush was returning to his cheeks.

San was nervous as he made his way to the joint seat that was connected to Song Mingi's. He was nervous because this school was so fucking preppy and made him feel suffocated. The moment he gets out of this stuffy classroom, he could go back to being his sassy self and curse some of these soy boys out. 

Song Mingi lifted his hand to a careless wave gesture for San to sit down next to him. San rolled his eyes at this guy's smugness as he slumped down and let out a sigh, glancing up and down at Mingi. 

"Hey, I'm Mingi, welcome to our school" His arms spread out, fingers resting on the backrest of San's chair. He quickly glanced at the hand suspiciously. 

San turned back to Mingi quickly, putting on his nice demeanor once more, flashing his dimpled smile, "ah, yes, I'm San" He nodded at Mingi, who in response, was smiling back at him.

The attention was turned back to Mr.Kim, who was talking about the Mongols in the Yuan Empire or something like that. To be honest, San was just carelessly doodling on his notebook, barely registering what the teacher was saying.

San would occasionally look to his side as nonchalantly as he could so that Mingi wouldn't notice him. He studies his seat mate's sharp side profile. He then looked up and down his body, subtly checking him out.

Mingi smirks knowingly, turning to look at San's face that was staring at him. San's eyes stayed on his, but widened and Mingi watched as a soft blush overtook his cheeks and his ears turned pink. San turned away when Mingi let out a soft chuckle.

San finally started focusing on the class now. Mingi was the one admiring his seat mate now. He looked quizzically at the other's blonde, borderline, white hair that stood out starkly from everyone else in the class. 

_'He'll definitely have some boys crushing on him, with his pouty lips and pretty eyes.'_

Itwasn't ridiculous to say that Mingi might be acquiring one as well.

In this god forsaken boring ass school, Mingi was probably the most interesting one. He was the captain of the basketball team, carrying a proud team on his back. The students in the school were consisting of boys that wished they were him or some boys that were crushing on him. Now, with San in the picture, he might no longer be the most enticing one in this school. 

Mingi ripped off a corner of his page, scribbling on a few words. San looked over at his movements in confusion. A paper was slipped to his side, Mingi's hand was sliding it over while his face was focused on the lesson. 

San took the paper and unfolded it. 

_'Sit with me at lunch?'_

San took out his own pencil, looked over at Mingi's face, still looking forward but with a knowing smile of what San was doing. He scribbled his answer and slid it back over to Mingi's side.

Mingi opened it, reading the response, a smile blooming on his face.

_'only if you buy it for me'_

Mingi nodded at San, confirming his request. San's smile was coming back as well. Maybe this school wasn't as bad as he thought. He thought about how his first meeting with Seonghwa was. It was similar to this. 

San shook the guilt away. Seonghwa was probably fucking some other girl right now. He knew that he was cheating on him since before, he just was so desperate for Seonghwa's love, his touch, that he pretended not know when he would come to his house late at night, drunk off his rocker, reeking of some bitch's cheap perfume, looking for sex. And San complied every time. 

The class continued with San carelessly taking notes of whatever Mr.Kim was saying, itching at his neck occasionally at the collar. He was really just wasting time until he could leave the class as it was extremely boring. Although, Mr.Kim was kind of funny, he was clumsy and halfway through class, had broken his silver framed glasses. 

His eyelids were starting to feel heavy until a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him back awake. Mingi's face was a few inches away from his face, San instinctively moved back in shock.

"Let's go, its lunch time, San" Mingi gestured for San to stand up as he himself started packing up his bag, slung it over one shoulder and stood up in front of him.

San did the same, "woah" San looked up at Mingi.

Mingi looked at him in confusion, "what?" 

San shook his head in embarrassment, "nothing...its just....you're taller than I expected" Mingi chuckled and headed out the classroom, San following close behind him. 

Through the hallways, Mingi was constantly greeting and high fiving guys on the way to the cafeteria. _'He must be really popular here'_. There were some people who were whispering as they took a glance at San's appearance and demeanor. 

They arrived in a huge hall, with big windows shining light through into the room. There was a line of students waiting for their food. San's mouth was open in amazement of the size at how fancy a fucking cafeteria could get. 

"come on, my table's in the back" Mingi took San's hand.

" **your** table?" San questioned but followed him there anyway, not really having a choice with Ming's hand around his wrist. 

They stopped in front a smaller table than the rest of them. "This is **my** table" Mingi pulled out a chair and sat in in, gesturing for San to come closer. "i usually sit alone, but i want to sit with you today" 

San scoffed, "um, yea....that's okay, i'll just go sit somewhere else, thanks" he rolled his eyes and started to walk away. 

Mingi stood up again, grabbing his wrist once more, "come on, baby, what happened....you were so cute before.....just come sit with me" Mingi got closer, placing his hand on the small of San's back.

San turned back to Mingi, staring at him with sharp eyes, hesitant. San didn't want to do the awkward dance of looking for someone to sit with for lunch. But Song Mingi was a smug motherfucker. 

"Don't ever call me baby again" San shook Mingi's hand off his body and went to sit down next to Mingi's chair, eyes not meeting his in embarrassment, arms crossed and slightly pouting. 

Mingi chuckled, "i'll go get some lunch for us, my treat of course, as promised" he winked at San before walking over to the line to get some food. 

San watched Mingi's movements. As soon as he had arrived at the line, the students waiting had made an open space for him to cut the line. It seemed Mingi had even more influence in the school that he had thought initially. It didn't seem like he was a bully though, _'everyone must just really like him.'_

San waited for a few more minutes before Mingi was returning to **his** table with two plates of food in his hand. "waaa" San voiced out his appreciation for the food in front of him.

Mingi sat down next to him, picking up his utensils and starting to eat his food. San shook his head at the fancy plates that the food was being served in. In his old school, there were dirty yellow trays that heaps of food was chucked onto, nothing like this. 

"come on, eat" Mingi pointed to his untouched plate of food. San smiled, deep dimples showing, as he dove into the food, devouring it spoon after spoon. "woah, slow down there, tiger"

San glared at Mingi, cheeks full of food, at the nickname, "shtop that" 

Mingi just stared at him, erupting out in laughter at San's effort to be intimidating with a mouth full of food. San hit him in the shoulder, letting out a small laugh as well. They ate their food, bickering whilst they did so. 

"so, uh...I'm having a party tonight, at my house...you should come" Mingi gestured to San's phone. San handed it to him and Mingi entered in his phone number. 

"oh! yea, s-sure" San nodded to him. 

Mingi cooed at San, "aww, baby, you're being cute again" 

San's face immediately turned into a glare, "never mind, i'm not coming anymore" San set down his spoon, pouting once again. 

Mingi just chuckled, "i'll text you my address" he gave San his phone back, "and um....it's kind of a closed party so just........don't bring some other guy with you alright?" 

Now, it was San's turn to chuckle at Mingi's painful obvious flirting with him. "okay fine, i'll be there" The bell started ringing, indicating that their lunch break was over and they needed to go to their next class.

Unfortunately Mingi and San didn't have any more classes for the rest of the day together so they would have to go their separate ways for the day. "oh, and uh...wear something nice, okay babe?" Mingi winked and before San could yell at him for that fucking name again, he was already on his way to his next class.

(｡・//ε//・｡)

San waited in the front entrance for his car. His step dad had given him his own personal car and chauffeur so that he would be able to go places without bothering them. That was the norm here though, he watched as cars identical to his with small variations in color pulled up one after another, taking the students with them. 

His sleek black car came up and San got in when he recognized his driver from that morning. He stepped inside the car and settled in as he got comfortable, reaching for the candy bar that was put in the sides of the door.

San looked outside the car window, observing the school's huge courtyard. 'Oh' San spotted Mingi walking over to the car park of the school. He pulled out a key and unlocked a red car. It seemed Mingi didn't have a chauffeur of his own, but clearly not because he wasn't rich enough, as demonstrated blatantly by the Lamborghini that he was stepping into.

There was soft ping coming from his pant pocket. San fished out his phone and checked it. There was a new message from none other than Song Mingi. 

"here's my address, be sure to be there tonight" His address was attached and San smiled to himself. Song Mingi was one cocky bastard but he would be lying if he said he was at least a tiny bit interested in him as well.

His phone pinged again, a notification from Instagram. " **PrkSeonghwa** has posted a new photo" San scoffed at himself, he forgot that he had turned on notifications or Seonghwa's instagram account. San opened his phone and decided to take a look at the post.

It was a photo of Seonghwa in a night clubwith a girl on his lap, one hand on her thigh and the other holding a blunt to his lips, smoke escaping his mouth as he did so. 

"what a jerk" San cursed under his breath, opening his messages and typing a new one to his boyfriend, soon to be ex. 

"we're done, Seonghwa, don't contact me" San smiled, proud of himself as he finally cut himself out of that toxic relationship.

San was still staring at his phone, opening up the search bar and typing in Song Mingi. It didn't take long to find his account, given that he had over 2,000 followers. He scrolled through the photos, there were some pictures of him with his parents, his friends, selfies. It was all pretty wholesome, if San had to be honest. 

San was more of a fashion instagrammer. His profile only had pictures of his daily outfits, showing off his pretty body to the internet. Most of his pictures cut off at his lips, but occasionally he would post a few selfies as well.

The car came to a stop in front of his new house, the overwhelming white marble fountain in the front of the entrance was an eyesore. He made his way to the huge black doors and opened them as he stepped inside. San looked around the living room and the office, it seemed that his mom and step dad weren't home.

San headed to the fridge, looking for a snack to eat. There was a note stuck on one of the magnets on the fridge door. 

"Hey Sannie, we are at a business dinner tonight, we won't be back until late. Take care of yourself, you can call the maid for your dinner. Love you.   
\- Mom and Dad"

San scoffed at his step dad referring to himself as his "dad". He opened the door and grabbed a Snickers bar and started making his way upstairs to his bedroom. He dropped his bag onto the floor and plopped onto the bed, closing his eyes for a second, enjoying his sweet snack. 

It was around 5:00 pm now and according to Mingi, the party was to happen around 7 that night. San swung his legs off of the bed and stood up, making his way to the door that led to his balcony and stepped onto the cold marble of the balcony floor. 

San sat on the edge of the glass railings, slipping his legs under the small opened and swinging them off the edge of his balcony. He reached over to the small table and picked up a cigarette box, and pulled one out. He lit it up and looked up at the sky as he smoked one. 

He knew that smoking was bad for him, but with the environment that he grew up around, it was natural for kids to smoke, starting as early as 13 years old. 

Mingi was an interesting character. From the beginning he seemed interested in San too, flirting with him almost instantly. _'Is he actually gay?'_ Now that he thought about it, Mingi was probably the one that chuckled at him in the beginning when he stuttered in front of the class.

San had to admit, Mingi was really handsome......and tall. He had a great build, not too muscular but definitely toned, similar to san's own body. His thighs, though (unlike San), were thick and actually quite muscular. Probably because he was an athlete. 

He laid down on the marble floor, the cold hitting his cheek and giving chills down his back. He was probably going to become sick but he didn't really care. He wasn't despising his time at this new neighborhood as much as he thought, but that could be chalked up mostly to the existence of Song Mingi.

San's phone pinged again. He opened it up and brought it up to his face. It was a message from Seonghwa. 

"Sannie baby, I love you please don't do this to us" 

San started typing once more, annoyed at Seonghwa's behavior.

"I told you not to contact me. Goodbye, Seonghwa" 

_Would you like to block this person?_

_**Yes** No_

San clicked the button and put his phone down beside, glad that he was finally done with all of Seonghwa's bullshit excuses. San stared up at the sun once again, the light was slightly hurting his eyes but continued to look up at the sky anyways. In movies, if a character was in a point of conflict, they would often do this, look up at the sky and that would instantly make them realize 'the answer' and everything would be solved.

That didn't work for San. He didn't want to get involved with Mingi. Didn't want to get attached to someone and get his heart broken once again. In the beginning, San was so in love with Seonghwa, he was his first boyfriend and first love.

Their relationship was really good at first, Seonghwa smothering him with love and kisses any chance he got. He was so gentle with San and noticed him and only him wherever they went. But then, Seonghwa got deeper into shady businesses, night in night out, he would go out, drink, sell drugs, **do** drugs, come over to San's house and fuck him whenever he wanted to. 

After a while, San felt more like Seonghwa's personal doll than his boyfriend, like his property. 

San got up off the floor, making his way to the door leading to his bedroom again. He was heading to his closer to pick out his outfit for the party tonight. 

He ran his hand over the racks of new clothes is huge new closet. It was full with new designer clothes that his step dad had bought him in an attempt to win over his love with money. Gucci, Armani, Versace, Hermes, they didn't mean anything to him. 

He opted for clothes that he had already owned, picking out a plain pair of ripped jeans and a black sweatshirt. He decided to spice things up a little, searching in his drawers for a pair of fishnets to slip on underneath. 

He put on the whole outfit, slipping on the fishnets and adding the jeans on top, his legs looking delectable (in his opinion). San picked out a few accessories to add on top, adding a little safety pin to the chest of his sweatshirt as well. He walked over to the full body length mirror on the wall of his bedroom. 

San looked at his body up and down, admiring his body line. There have been times when San felt really insecure about his body, mostly because of Seonghwa criticizing him when he put on a little weight or didn't dress up for him.

But now, with this outfit, he felt really confident about himself. He set his phone up on his tabletop and propped it up to get a good picture. He lifted his hand to reveal his stomach and fishnets and posed.

San laid down on his bed, editing the colors a bit and posted it on his Instagram.

**SannieBby** _Getting ready for a special night out_

He stood back up, walking over to his closet and searching for a good pair of platform boots to match his outfit. He decided on a nice velvet pair with silver laces and started putting them on his feet.

There was an instagram notification on his phone but he was still in the middle of putting on his shoes. San did an awkward hop while slipping on his shoes to his bed, almost tripping over the white furry rug on the floor, cursing under his breath.

San opened up his phone and looked at the notification he received.

**King_Mingi** started following you

**King_Mingi** like your post

San smiled at the notification, shaking his head, another ping.

**King_Mingi** commented on your post: _Damn baby, can't wait to see you tonight_

San rolled his eyes. He looked at his clock, it was 30 minutes to 7:00 pm, so he decided he should probably get going. San called up his chauffeur, informing him that he was going out tonight.

San took one last look at the mirror. 

_'I'm not gonna get involved with Mingi, I'm not gonna fall for him'_

He nodded at himself and skipped downstairs and to his car, heading to the party. He brought his makeup pouch with him on the car and smudged on some eyeliner on using the car mirror and added on a slight touch of silver shimmer on his eyelids as well.

San wondered if the party was going to be boring as hell, given that it was going to be filled with rich kids. He had to admit, he was kind of looking forwards to seeing Mingi and what he was going to be like outside of school. 

The car stopped in front of an extravagant gold and black gate. There was security stand who was walking over to them.

"Who is it?" The security guard spoke through the open window. 

San looked around, "umm, My name is Choi San, I'm here for....f-for Mingi's party" The security guard nodded, pressing an earpiece and relaying the information to someone.

"Master Mingi has confirmed you can go in" He let the car through the gate and they pulled up to the entrance of the huge mansion. 

San looked around the courtyard of the house, it looked almost as big as their school _'Holy Fuck'_. Mingi was much richer than his step dad even, which San hadn't thought was possible.

There was music booming from the inside and he could hear muffled sounds of teenagers inside. The party didn't seem like it was boring, it actually sounded quite hyped inside. He straightened himself out and sighed before opening up the door and stepping into the chaos.

As soon as he opened the door, the loud music of the dj playing on the huge dance hall came blasting at him. He was kind of shook at the intensity that these rich kids could party at. There were also girls, so it wasn't just consisting of people from their school.

He looked around, trying to find Mingi or maybe Hongjoong since he didn't really know anyone else from school. He decided to just head to the bar (yes there was a bar in Mingi's house bc he's just that rich okay don't @ me). 

He asked the butler for a drink and started to sip on it, eyes trained on the crowd, looking for any familiar faces in the crowd. There were actually quite a lot of people, when Mingi told him it was a closed party, he probably just said that to make sure San wasn't coming with a date. 

San squinted as he noticed a familiar mop of emo black hair in the crowd. _'Seonghwa?'_ It seemed he had noticed San as well as he quickly was making his way over to San. San gave him a knowing look, walking away, hoping to not have to interact with him. 

Unfortunately San got caught up in the crowd and bumped into someone. Rubbing his head, he looked up at the voice, "Sannie! I finally found you" Mingi pulled him into a hug, arms securely wrapped around his waist. Keeping his hands on the curve of his waist, he continued talking, "you look so fucking hot, baby" 

San looked up at Mingi, he was dressed really nicely as well, he was iced out, with so many chains hanging down his neck, chest very exposed in the blazer he was wearing (and nothing else *reminiscent of MAMA, i'm still pregnant from that performance*). 

"stop that Song Mingi, I-I have to go" San tried to get away from Mingi's hold on his waist, trying to get away from his ex. But alas, he was too late.

"San" 

Both Mingi and San turned around to face Seonghwa who was looking between the two. "San, come here" Seonghwa held his hand out.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Mingi stepped forward. San's face was uneasy.

Seonghwa stepped forward as well, "I'm San's boyfriend, who are you?" 

Mingi looked back at San, "I thought I told you not to bring other guys with you" 

San interjected this ridiculous conversation, "look, Mingi, he's my ex and I didn't come with him" 

Mingi nodded at him in realization, "okay, man, who did you come here with?" he was getting closer to Seonghwa's space.

"I came with Jisoo.....but I don't care about her, I want my Sannie back" Seonghwa pushed past Mingi's shoulder.

Mingi grabbed his forearm. San stepped closer to Seonghwa now, "oh, so you came here because you were fucking some rich girl and you have the audacity to demand me back? Who the fuck do you think you are, Park Seonghwa?" 

"you heard him, now get away from us" Mingi let his forearm go

Seonghwa glared at Mingi and San, "i asked you before, who are you?" 

Mingi looked down at Seonghwa, his height giving off an intimidating demeanor, "I'm San's new boyfriend, and this is my fucking house, so get the fuck out before I call my guards to get you" 

Seonghwa scoffed, showing them the middle finger and cussing them off before staggering off drunkenly.

"How could you date that?" Mingi chuckled and returned to San's side, his hands ruffling his hair.

San shrugged, laughing as well, "I don't know, really, I was stupid" he smiled up at Mingi, "can we just get a drink, I didn't get to finish mine before" Mingi nodded as he lead San by the hand back to the bar area.

They both got their drinks and were sitting on the bar stools and enjoying the party and the music. "so....you're my boyfriend?" San questioned, glancing to the side at Mingi's face, which turned red at his question.

"oh, yea that was just...sort of off the top of my head, ya know? b-because of your...um, your ex" Mingi choked a little bit on his drink and his words. 

San nodded then stood up off his stool and started walking off onto the dance floor. 

"wait, where are you going?" Mingi stood up as well

San looked over his shoulder at Mingi, "well, follow me if you wanna find out, stupid"

Mingi laughed and jogged over to catch up to San, holding onto his waist and pressing him close to his chest as they struggled their way to the center of the dance floor.

The DJ was doing a good job of playing just the right songs because it had just switched to a more sensual beat, putting the two in a more intense mood. San occasionally glanced over his shoulder to meet Mingi's face. 

"fuck" Mingi cursed under his breath at the way San was pushing up against him with the song playing in his ears, making him intoxicated in the other boy. 

San turned around, slinging his arms around Mingi's neck, slowly swaying against him. Their faces were now dangerously close at this point. San buried his face in the crook of Mingi's neck, hot breath fanning over the skin, making Mingi's hair stand up against his skin. 

Mingi held him close, swaying back and forth to the beat of the song. After a few minutes of just swaying and no talking, Mingi unwound himself from San's arms and started taking him to a more empty hallway of his mansion.

San gladly complied and went along with Mingi. "what?" San looked up at Mingi as he got pushed up against a way, the cold marble of the wall pressing against his exposed skin and making him shiver. 

"i think i really like you baby" Mingi teased San, earning a whine from the other and a hit on his chest as well.

"i told you to stop calling me that" San ruffled Mingi's hair, he continued to bicker at him but was interrupted. "i swear if yo-"

Mingi leaned forward, his forearm resting on the wall above San's head as he kissed San's pouty lips. He pulled away for just a second.

"M-Mingi..." 

He went back in, his hand now on San's waist and kissing him passionately once again. Mingi was drunk on San's touch, his heat, his presence. 

"fuck baby, so hot" Mingi's hands were reaching underneath San's sweatshirt gradually. Noticing that the nickname didn't earn any punishment for him this time, he decided to tease San further.

Mingi nipped at San's lips, "be honest Sannie, you actually like it when I call you baby, right"

San only whined at that, unable to create a coherent sentence

"answer me baby, do you like it?" Mingi pushed him further into the wall as he questioned him.

San squirmed under his touch, unable to hold himself back, he whined back, "y-yes! Mingi, I love it when you call me baby....a-ah..." San pushed himself onto Mingi's arms, which enveloped him in his hold.

Mingi broke away from the kiss and instead lead him further down the hallway and into a doorway which lead to a huge bedroom adorned with gold and white decorations. San didn't even have time to marvel at the beautiful room as his arms with wrapped up around Mingi, desperately pushing for more of his touch. 

"slow down, baby" Mingi took San to the bed, sitting on the edge of his, San perched upon his lap, thighs on either side of him. 

San started to unbutton Mingi's blazer, easily so as that was all he was wearing. And then, he pulled off his own sweatshirt, fully revealing the fishnet on his toned stomach. 

Mingi patted San's butt, signaling for him to stand up. Their shoes came off, thrown away somewhere in the room.He unbuttoned his own pants, sliding them down and thrown away to a corner of the room. San was working on his belt and jeans, slipping them off as well.

San's hands came to the waistband of his fishnets, starting to pull them off. He was wearing a pair of sleek black boy shorts underneath them. However, Mingi's hands came to stop them. 

"keep them on, I like them on you" Mingi whispered in San's ear, making his knees go weak.

San looked down, "but what about my underwear?" 

Mingi carried San and placed him on the bed, face down ass up. His hands reached San's butt, earning a gasp from San. Mingi reached forward and ripped a huge opening on his fishnets. Mingi then took San's underwear and ripped it until there was an opening from San's hole to the front so his dick could slip out as well.

"Mingi!" 

He just chuckled as San quickly stood up. He made for a beautiful sight, still in fishnets, tiny pink hole and hard dick exposed as he stood in front of Mingi. 

"come here baby" San came to crawl on top of Mingi who was laid out on the bed, back against the head rest. Mingi's pants were also off, but he still had his underwear on. San whined as he thumbed at his underwear. 

"okay okay...you can take it off" Mingi played with the pale blonde strands of San's hair. San smiled at that, borderline smirking, as he played with the waistband of his underwear before finally slipped them off his thick thighs. 

Mingi's cock was hard and throbbing and at its full length. It slapped up against Mingi's stomach with an obscene sound. Mingi smirked at San's reaction to his cock, knowing of the size of it. 

"like what you're seeing baby?" Mingi rubbed at San's sharp jawline.

"definitely" San breathed out. He gave Mingi no warning as he went in to place soft butterfly kisses on his length. He left tiny kitten licks to the tip as well, occasionally slipping the head in his mouth as well. 

"fuck, San" Mingi's hands went back to gripping the hairs on the nape of San's neck, head thrown back in pleasure. 

San let his tongue lay flat against the veins on Mingi's length as the tip was reaching the back of San's throat as Mingi thrusted shallowly into his mouth. He was letting out soft moans as Mingi fucked his mouth, his hands grabbing onto his thighs as he did so. 

Mingi slowly coaxed San's mouth off his cock, lifting him by his chin and inviting him to sit on his lap. Mingi's length was pressed against San's pink hole as he sat there, the only thing (barely) separating them were the flimsy strings of his fishnets.

"baby, can't wait to fuck you" Mingi growled in San's ear, nipping at his neck softly. San continued to whine in response, still unable to make full sentences. "i'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk anymore, until everyone in this fucking party hears you and knows you're **mine** " Mingi's hands were tight around San's tiny waist, his hands fitting on the junction of San's thighs and waist perfectly.

"p-please Mingi, please fuck me" San breathed out in between slight hiccups in his speech.

Mingi yanked San's hair back, making his neck exposed as he attacked it, he reached around to San's hole, fucking it with two fingers first, thrusting them in and out to prepare him for his dick. He continued to add more fingers until San was fucking himself on four of Mingi's fingers, bouncing eagerly up and down on his lap.

"as you wish, baby" Mingi grabbed his cock from under San's ass and lifted San up until he was hovering above his dick. San sank down onto his length until Mingi was balls deep inside the smaller boy. 

"ah! Mingi-yah~" San cried out as he held onto Mingi's shoulders for support as his knees weakened, his legs unable to hold himself up. 

Mingi let San adjust to his size, but soon after started thrusting up while pushing San's body down as he fucked up into him. San was letting out high pitched moans, his yelps getting higher and higher every time Mingi ruined him.

He was definitely loud enough that someone walking by the room would hear him getting absolutely wrecked by Song Mingi, but they weren't really concerned about that right now.

Beads of sweat were rolling down San's neck as his stray hands stuck onto his forehead. Mingi rubbed up and down San's thighs, admiring the way the fishnets clung onto his skin. He kissed down San's neck, his collarbones, down his chest and on his nipples, playing with them as he circled his tongue around them.

San reached down to touch himself but whined when he was denied by Mingi's hand. "I want you to come just from my cock baby, can you do that for me?" Mingi held onto San's waist gently, playing with the waistband of his fishnets as he talked. 

San was frustrated but the thought of coming on nothing but Mingi's cock was hot so he complied, keeping his hands away from his own dick. Mingi admired the way that precum was rolling down San's pink tip, bouncing up and down due to Mingi's hard thrusts into the smaller boy.

"ah! ah.....ah, Mingi-ya~ I'm gonna c-cum soon" San had his head thrown back, eyes closed in immense pleasure. 

"yes, baby, come for me" Mingi rubbed up and down San' side, coaxing him to cum.

San fucked himself on Mingi's cock, chasing his orgasm and desperately clinging onto his biceps. His body started to shake as his back arched prettily since he was so flexible. He could feel Mingi's dick starting to throb inside of him, probably close to cumming as well. He felt Mingi's hot hands on his waist, grabbing onto him possessively. 

"fuck fuck fuck....ah...Mingi" San chanted his name as his body shook, cum rolling off his tip and staining both their stomachs as his chest heaved up and down after his intense orgasm.

"Baby, i'm close too" Mingi announced as he lifted San up off his cock, which earned a whine from San, but then pressed his face into the bed and lifted his ass up. He aligned his dick with San's used hole and pushed in.

San gasped in surprise, "Mingi-yah~" his voice was muffled into the pillows.

Mingi used his hands on his waist to push San's lithe body onto his cock, fucking impossibly deeper and faster into the tight pink hole of the smaller. His orgasm was extremely close and he thrusted into San harder and harder.

San could feel Mingi's dick twitching inside of him and eagerly awaited his orgasm.

"fuck i'm gonna cum" Mingi had his head thrown back, face contorted with pleasure.

San reached behind him to grab one of Mingi's forearm, "cum inside me please, fuck your cum deep into me, please!" 

That made Mingi's orgasm even closer as the thought of his seed flowing out of San's hole was so incredibly hot to him. "fuck okay" 

Mingi thrusted harder and deeper, making San shift up on the sheets and making the headrest bump against the wall. "I'm cumming baby f-fuck"

Mingi's dick released inside of San, his thick hot cum filling him up to the brim and flowing inside of San's tight hole. San whimpered at the sensation. Mingi stayed buried in San's whole until his cum was fully milked out of dick.

He slowly pulled his cock out of San and he watched as his seed spilled out of the pink hole and down San's still fishnet clad thighs, making for an extremely lewd sight. 

"baby, you're so hot what the actual fuck" Mingi pulled San up, pressing him against his chest, giving him soft kisses on the side of his face. San was smiling, rubbing his head against Mingi's hand that had come up to caress his face like a cat. 

Mingi laid San down on his back on the bed and left to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean them off with. He wiped off his own stomach before returning to San to clean up his stomach as well as his sensitive hole.

When he was done, he reached over to his closet to grab a sweatshirt for San and some boxer shorts for himself. San pulled over the sweater on his small frame and he was practically swimming in it, the long sleeves creating adorable sweater paws over his hands.

"how could you be so fucking filthy like 5 minutes ago and now you're the epitome of innocence?" Mingi laughed as he dove into the bed and snuggled beside San. 

"mm, I don't know" San giggled, burying his head into Mingi's chest, his fingers splayed out against his toned stomach.

The moonlight was shining through the window, it was almost 9 pm now and they were spent. San decided to just stay the night, sending a text to his mom telling him that he was sleeping over at a friend's for the night.

Mingi admired how the soft moonlight shone on San's sharp features, emphasizing the angles on his face. He couldn't resist himself as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on San's pouty lips.

"what was that for?" San kissed him on the nose.

Mingi returned the love, kissing him on the forehead, "be my boyfriend" 

The room was silent for a moment. San remembered the promise he made to himself before coming out of the house. He promised himself to not fall for Song Mingi. However, he had failed miserably. He laughed at his own foolishness.

"of course I will my mingi mango" San booped his nose before cringing at himself and tucking himself underneath the blankets and squealing into them.

Mingi burst all of his uwus at that and joined him underneath the blankets, surprising San and making blush spread all over his face.

San and Mingi came back out of the blankets after sharing a few more intimate kisses underneath it.

"you're so fucking adorable i literally can't even" Mingi whispered out into the silence.

San leaned in more, almost pressing a kiss onto his lips before he whispered back, "but can you odd?" 

The (horrible) joke didn't register in Mingi's mind for a few seconds but then he burst out laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. 

"you're so lame, I hate you so much" Mingi pushed gently at San's shoulder.

"I hate you more" San pouted, pulling away slightly from Mingi.

Mingi pulled him back into his chest, 

"I hate you most"


End file.
